Abel Villareal
Abel is one of the most popular sims to date and is Clare's favourite sim overall. He is the biological son to Max Villareal and Elsa Bjergsen and step-son to Emma Villreal. He currently resides in The Villareal Mansion with his daughter Phoenix, sister Lilith and her boyfriend Jaime. Toddlerhood Abel lived with his mother, Elsa, and his father, Max in the Villareal household. He soon found out that his father had another child, his sister Lilith, from a previous relationship with Emma. She became a regular part of his life and the two quickly became the best of friends. Childhood Fun Abel grew up as a loving child , his friendship with Lilith growing as he got older. She eventually decided to spend Christmas with the Villareal family. During their Christmas dinner of grilled cheese, a fire broke out which killed his mother and destroyed a lot of the house. The damage was too great and he and his father moved to Oasis Springs to begin anew. Soon after, Max and Emma rekindled their relationship and both her and Lilith moved back into the house. Teen Days Abel aged up with PTSD due to witnessing his mother's death. He was also a master mixologist and a rebel who turned into an emotional conduit. He had his first real taste of heartbreak when he began talking to Lilith's best friend Fatima who was already seeing someone and only led him on. Emma became Abel's step-mother when his father proposed to her at Salma's restaurant and they got married on Valentine's Day. After his heartbreak with Fatima, Abel began talking to Evie Delgato, a love interest at one point and close friend. After the wedding, Abel ran away as he was struggling with his PTSD. At some point during the journey, he stopped at his mother's grave and left a memorial. Luckily, Abel's Friend, Erika, was there camping with her family. After meeting and talking to Abel, Erika told Lilith where his locations were. Ending up in the wilderness to find himself, Abel was found by Lilith. Unready to go home, they went on vacation to the jungle together in Selvadora. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Adulthood Overcoming his PTSD into adulthood, Abel got an emotional support dog named Laika. He also found what he wanted to do for a job, taking inspiration from his adventure to the jungle as a teenager and discovering that Archaeology was definitely the job for him. After hiring a dog walker for Vixy, Abel also meets a new love interest named Ashley Collins, the cousin of Asher Collins. Abel went on vacation with Ashley, Jamie and Lilith and Ashley became Abel's girlfriend. However, Abel got Ashley pregnant on their vacation to Selvadora. It was then revealed the baby's name was Phoenix. When Abel found out Ashley was pregnant with his child, she and their daughter Phoenix moved to his family home to help raise Phoenix. Abel instantly loved his daughter and was the one who looked after her more than Ashley. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, Abel was left to raise her on his own after Ashley abandoned them both. About two months afterwards, Ashley showed up at the Rockside Gourmet during his sister Lillith'shttp://clare-siobhan-sims-4.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith_Callery-Aiken-Villareal dinner with their parents to show them her new boyfriend, Jamie. She began to flirt and lead Abel on, and when he begged her to come back she refused. Abel is struggling to forget her. He currently is parenting his daughter Phoenix with the help of his family. After Ashley refused to return to see Phoenix, Abel set her straight and told Ashley he'd had enough of her, basically saying bye to her for good. Abel then went out with Evie as friends when she asked him if he wanted to hang out and the two of them showed they were still good friends - and maybe more than friends - even though they hadn't seen each other in months. Abel went to the park with his daughter Phoenix, Connor and Summer as a "daddy playdate" in episode 25 of Broken Dream, and it gave the boys a chance to catch up again like they did as teenagers, especially since they drifted apart when they were teenagers and they both have busy lives with Connor married and with Summer and Abel having to raise Phoenix as a single dad. On Phoenix's child birthday, Abel got a tattoo on his back dedicated to her. In episode 36 of the suburbs, James helped set up Evie and Abel together on Christmas Day after Abel realised he could finally move on from Ashley. In episode 28 of Broken Dream, Abel went on his first date with his new girlfriend, Evieto Fire and Flames. The date went well and they shared their first kiss as a couple. Trivia * Abel is Clare's favorite sim in the series. * Abel is one of the few to receive the pink Villareal eyes * The name Abel is a Hebrew name meaning breath. ** In the Old Testament Abel is the son of Adam and Eve who was murdered by his brother Cain. ** Both Abel and his sister Lilith have names from the Old Testament. *Abel is half Swedish and half Spanish. *Clare often jokes about how pretty Abel is. *Abel formerly had PTSD. *Abel is the first single dad in the series, but he is now with Evie. *Abel is in a looks competition with Akira and Asher *The night Abel ran away was the night of the Emmax wedding. Some believe that it was because he was too depressed that his dad was moving on from his mother and marrying another woman. *Abel being a single dad is based upon/the same storyline Ben Wheeler had from the Freeform show Baby Daddy. Phoenix was abandoned by Ashley not long after after she and Abel hooked-up, just like how Emma was abandoned by her mother Angela after a one night stand with Ben and the mother was hardly ever around, leaving Abel (Ben) to raise Phoenix (Emma) on his own with the help of his family and friends. *Abel is part of the Broken Dream series. *He was the only child to Max to actually get a proper goodbye to Max as he said bye to him when Max died and was a ghost for a little amount of time. *Many fans wanted Abel and Evie to date even when his daughter Phoenix was about 3 years old. Clare hinted that they would have a relationship in the future. However, they didn't actually start dating until Phoenix was 9 years old and James, Abel's uncle, set them up on Christmas Day. *Abel was the youngest in the entire series to lose a parent watching his mother burn to death in front of him when he was a child. *Abel's favorite food/drink is pineapples. *Abel is Spanish, Swedish and Danish. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Young Adults